Katzenleben
by braverabbit
Summary: Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, denen sie unbegrenztes Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte. Dieses seltsame, neue Gefühl des Vertrauens verwirrte Hermine. Und doch wusste sie genau, dass sie richtig lag.


Es war Nacht in London. Die Straßen schienen leer und friedlich, doch _sie _wusste es besser. Auf leisen Pfoten schlich sie durch die verwirrenden Gassen und Nebenstraßen der Stadt, bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Mir einem eleganten Sprung landete sie auf dem steinernem Treppengeländer, das beinahe ganz in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Sie machte es sich in der Erwartung einer langen Nacht so gemütlich, wie es auf dem kalten Stein eben möglich war.

Ihr Blick ruhte auf der Tür am oberen Ende der Treppe.

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen als sie von der anderen Straßenseite her Stimmen vernahm. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht ablenken lassen durfte. Sie musste bei der Sache bleiben. Schon einmal war er ihr entwischt und dieses mal wollte sie ihn unbedingt kriegen. Was auch immer da drüben vor sich ging, es hatte sie nicht zu interessieren. Nicht heute Nacht.

Gerade als sie sich wieder voll und ganz auf die Tür konzentriert hatte, ertönte ein lauter Knall. Automatisch wandte sie sich um und erfasste in kurzer Zeit, was passiert war. In der Bar gegenüber war es offenbar zu irgendeiner Streitigkeit zwischen zwei Idioten gekommen und einer von den beiden hatte einen Zauber verwendet – welchen konnte sie in ihrer momentanen Gestalt nicht feststellen.

Trotzdem versuchte sie sich weiterhin auf die Tür zu konzentrieren. Nur ein einziger Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit – und wieder wären Tage der Vorbereitung, des Auskundschaften und des Wartens umsonst gewesen und sie müsste wieder von vorne beginnen. Sie versuchte den Krach hinter sich auszublenden um alles, was in dem Haus vor ihr geschah, mitzubekommen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte sie ein Geräusch – vielleicht das Klicken eines Lichtschalters, vielleicht war auch eine magische Überwachung aktiviert worden, sie konnte es nicht genau einordnen.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl erhellte die Nacht und zum ersten Mal wandte sich die Katze ganz um. Waren die beiden den völlig verrückt? Nun, es würde nicht lange dauern bis das Ministerium jemanden schicken würde. Der Gruppe Schaulustiger nach zu urteilen, die sich inzwischen um die beiden Männer versammelt hatte, würde das ziemlich viel Arbeit werden. Mindestens zehn Gedächtniszauber ... das bedeutete eine Menge Ärger für die beiden. Sie erschrak als sie einen der beiden Männer erkannte.

_Snape! _

_Nein. Nicht ablenken lassen. Bleib ruhig und konzentriere dich._

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte konnte sie gerade noch den schwarzen Umhang jenes Mannes im Winde wehen sehen, um den sich ihr Leben in den letzten paar Monaten gedreht hatte. Ihr schien es so, als bliebe ihr Herz für wenige Sekunden lang stehen, dann sprang sie von der Steinmauer und hechtete dem Zauberer hinterher. Noch konnte sie ihn sehen, noch war nicht alles verloren. Er bog nach links in eine kleine Seitengasse ab doch als sie dort angekommen war, war er verschwunden. Es war eine Sackgasse. Einen Moment lang blieb sie stocksteif stehen und lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch um sie herum. Nichts.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Hermine sich wieder in sich selbst verwandelt hatte. Sie zückte kurz ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Auffindungszauber, doch sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Sie hatte versagt. Schon wieder.

Kurz blickte sie um sich um dann kehrt zu machen und zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrte. Wut stieg und Enttäuschung stieg in ihr auf, sie hatte gerade in wenigen Augenblicken wochenlange Arbeit weggeschmissen.

An der Bar gegenüber wimmelte es nur so von Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums. Sie entschied sich kurz nachzusehen, ob sie benötigte. Und vielleicht war ja Ron dort, sie wusste dass er heute Nacht Dienst hatte.

Dieser stand tatsächlich vor der Bar und belegte gerade einen leicht angetrunkenen jungen Mann mit einem Gedächtniszauber. Als er diesen beendet hatte, wandte er sich überrascht Hermine zu.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er sie erstaunt, während er seinen Zauberstab verschwinden ließ.

„Arbeiten." antwortete Hermine „oder, besser gesagt, ich habe vermutlich gerade meine Arbeit verloren".

„Du hast ihn wieder nicht gekriegt, oder?" fragte Ron mitleidig „aber sie werden dich schon nicht gleich raus werfen". Hermine schnaubte. Raus werfen vielleicht nicht. Aber nach fünf Jahren in denen sie stets die Drecksarbeit erledigt hatte, wäre sie nun gerne befördert worden. Und dieser Fall, den sie ihr nun vermutlich entziehen würden, wäre eine fantastische Möglichkeit dafür gewesen.

„Ich denke ich habe etwas, dass dich aufmuntern wird" sagte Ron und sein Grinsen verriet Hermine dass es sich wohl um etwas handelte, dass ihm mehr Freude bereiten würde als ihr.

„Soll ich dir verraten wegen wem wir hier sind?". Natürlich wusste Hermine das, er war schließlich der Grund dafür gewesen, weshalb ihr dieser verdammte Scheißkerl schon wieder entwischt war. Aber sie wollte Ron nicht den Spaß verderben. Also schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Snape" sagte Ron leise und Hermine setzte eine erstaunte Miene auf „Hermine, ich habe gerade tatsächlich Snape in Gewahrsam genommen!"

Hermine beglückwünschte ihren Freund und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Snape, der vor der Bar stand und mit jemandem aus der Muggelschutzbehörde anschnauzte. Fünf Jahre lang waren sie sich nie begegnet. Und nun tauchte er im denkbar schlechtesten Augenblick auf. Nun, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich die nächsten fünf Jahre nicht wieder begegneten.

TBC

Na, hat es euch gefallen? Sagt es mir doch in einer Kommi! Ich freue mich über Lob und Kritik und natürlich auch über Verbesserungsvorschläge!

LG

Braverabbit


End file.
